


Get the Hoodie

by SinfulGhost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit steamy as well though, And I can say for a fact that this is the first fanfic I've actually finished, But there's very good writing, Didn't specify if they were a girl or a boy, F/M, Fluff, I tried my best on this, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can be male or female, Reader-Insert, So I hope its good enough, You two just did the frick-frack, cute fluffy stuff, please don't judge too harshly, steamy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulGhost/pseuds/SinfulGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment led to another and now you were laying in bed, a bit cold. Luckily for you, you happen to notice Sans' hoodie and decided to borrow it.</p><p>But what you didn't expect was what happened next...</p><p>// I finally finished a fanfic! I've never done this before, ever! I am very proud of myself right now. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I have made a big accomplishment today. I have finally finished my first fanfic. So, go me!  
> This story is just one big fluffball, but does get steamy in a few paragraphs.
> 
> I feel like I should've wrote more, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet.
> 
> This idea was inspired by OTP Prompts on Tumblr.
> 
> "Imagine after having sex, Person A swipes one of B’s favorite trademark shirts and wears it around the room. However, B had planned to wear that shirt as usual and doesn’t want to part with it, despite enjoying how cute A looks in it. B decides to pin A to a wall and starts making out with them, groping their chest and slowly sliding the shirt off. A starts getting all hot and bothered, but right as they’re expecting round two of sex, A finds that B has triumphantly taken the shirt off their body, leaving A cold and frowning."
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

# Get the Hoodie

## A Sans X Reader Oneshot

##### (Reader is not specified to be any particular gender, so you can imagine them as whatever you like.)

 

_Wow. I...can't actually believe that just happened._

 

You try to calm your hitched breath, your body flushed with the events that just took place. It all happened so fast, you couldn't believe it was real. One minute you were watching a cheesy comedy movie with your best friend, Sans, commenting on how bad it was and making stupid jokes about it. Next thing you know, you were biting down onto the pillow, trying to muffle out your pleasurable screams. You sighed happily and snuggled up to your skeletal friend, teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Suddenly a cold breeze blows through, sending yourself into chills.

_F-Fuck, when did it get so c-cold..?!_

You groaned in aggravation, getting yourself out of the bed. Staying in Snowdin wasn't one of your best decisions. After all, you grew up in a very warm and humid place, so snow and temperatures way too low were new to you. You started to search for something warm nearby you could wear.

_Mm, my clothes won't do, the fabric's too thin... Hmm, maybe..?_

Casting a glance at the sleeping skeleton bundled up in the covers gives you the "go" to proceed with your plan. You shuffle through the frivolously scattered clothing items that were haphazardly tossed during the moment and spot exactly what you need.

_Perfect._

You pull out the thick, blue hoodie that Sans always wears and slip it over your head. It's way too big for you but it provides you with all the warmth you were looking for. Plus, you loved jackets with large sleeves cause it was fun to slap people with them. You take a few steps over to the mirror and gaze at yourself.

Your hair is in disarray, your face is red as can be and there are some colored marks on your collarbone and jawline. Sans' hoodie covers up most of your body, and actually hugs at your curves nicely. Even though you look like a hot mess, you can't help but smile at your reflection like a fool.

 _It really happened, huh._  
You place a hand on your chest and sigh softly.  
_Even though this isn't the way I wanted to confess to him...I'm still glad it happened._

You then take a seat back on the bed and proceed to spend the next few seconds looking back on what just happened between the two of you. Before you can bring yourself to do anything else though, a pair of arms wrap around your torso and a tired voice mumbles into your ear.

"hey there. since when did i say you could take my hoodie..?"

Just as you're about to say something, you feel yourself being pinned against the wall. Even though you're at least a few inches taller than him, Sans somehow towers over you.

"i mean, don't get me wrong. you look really cute and all..." He moves his face in closer, placing a hand on your chest, "buuut i was planning on wearing that..."

Your heart races with how close he was to you. Out of instinct, the two of you lean in and start to kiss slowly. Even though Sans didn't technically have lips, he was still was an amazing kisser and you were melting under his touch. His hand starts to slip underneath the hoodie and rub you in a sensual manner.

If your arms weren't pinned down by the stocky skeleton, you would've pulled him in closer. Instead, you just worked with what you had and pushed your body closer to his. You start to entangle your tongue with his blue jelly-like one, feeling yourself heating up by the second.

_Up for Round 2? I'm down for that._

His hand starts to slip off the hoodie with delicate care, the other hand holding your arms down. You help Sans remove the article of clothing and gently brush your knee against his pelvis. Next thing you know, you feel him pull away, the two of you short of breath. As you were starting to feel like you two were going to go at it again, you notice Sans slipping back on the hoodie he took from you in the heat of your make-out session.

"welp, that was really something, sweetheart." He gets up from his spot, stretching his arms and throwing on the rest of his clothes. "but, sad to say, i can't stick 'round for more. if paps finds out that i ditched my station, he's gonna have a fit." He turns around and winks at you, "but don't worry, this isn't the last time were doing this."

Sans then opens one of his many short-cuts and teleports out of there. You were left there naked, cold, and slightly surprised.

_He did all of that...just to get his hoodie back?_

You covered your face in embarrassment, not believing you had fell for that.

_But...he did say that he would do it again._

Maybe there was hope for you yet.  
Even though that was a really dirty trick he just played.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's the end of that. I'm planning on writing more fanfics, but I'm more of an artist than anything else. So, I have no idea when the writing bug is going to strike me again. But, if I get a really good idea, I really want to write something with Underswap. It's my #1 AU and I may or may not be in love with US!Papyrus. Plus, Blueberry is a precious child and I would love to write about him.
> 
> Anyways, I'm rambling. I really do hope you enjoyed my writing. I'll be sure to post more if I get any ideas. And maybe next time I'll actually write smut.  
> But, knowing me, it's going to be a slow-build smut story. :P
> 
> See ya.


End file.
